


Killing Daddy

by imheresempiternally



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Murder, Prostitution, Rich Harry, Sugar Daddy Harry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Top Harry, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imheresempiternally/pseuds/imheresempiternally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson. Part time bar tender, full time drug addict. He gets by from selling drinks, and drugs, stripping, and a little bit of prostitution here and there. Any money that doesn't go towards his rent and groceries, goes towards his awful drug addiction. Every penny helps, as he says. <br/>Harry Styles. Young, rich, attractive. He can have any girl, or guy, he wants. After having so many girlfriends, Harry decided that it's time for a change, and that's how he found himself in a gay bar, surrounded by sweaty men and women, and standing in front of the most beautiful human he has ever lied his eyes on. <br/>But, a life with the blue-eyed boy is exactly the life that Harry shouldn't be getting involved in. Maybe if he wouldn't have met Louis the bar tender that day, he would still be alive. Maybe Louis would be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so, this is my first story like this. Darker and more sexual. So, my apologies if it isn't exactly top-notch, but trust me, I will be trying my hardest to make this story interesting and addicting. No pun intended. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the absolute train wreck that you are about to read.

He walked into the house, bags upon bags attached to his arms as he stumbled his way inside. He had been out at the store for the past hour, finding the perfect ingredients to make the perfect meal for him and his perfect boyfriend. 

“Babe, I’m home.” he called, hearing his own voice echo throughout the unnecessarily big kitchen. Not hearing an answer from the boy that was most likely upstairs, he moved on, beginning to unpack all of the items he had previously bought. He set the chicken breast on the counter, quickly taking out the pasta sauce, cheese, and bread crumbs, setting them next to the raw chicken. Tonight is the night. His and his lovely boy’s two year anniversary, and he was making them both Tomato Chicken Parmesan, considering it was a special occasion for both of them. He had decided he needed to make this date special, considering he is planning to propose. Yes, propose. As in ask for his boyfriend’s hand in marriage. Hopefully, he would say yes. He had to say yes. Everyone and their grandmother had told him that it was too early in the relationship. That he was going to regret it. But, he didn’t listen to any of that bullshit. He just thought they were jealous. He was too obsessed over the fact that he was so lucky as to snag the man that he did. 

The fact that he was this in love with a boy scared him. He had never had feelings like this for anyone he had ever met. He was practically famous for having a nice shag, and then leaving, never to see that person again. But, in this case, things were different. He didn’t like it at first, but now he couldn’t be happier. No one had ever loved him for him. Just for his money. But, this relationship wasn’t like all of his others, or his one night stands, of course. His boyfriend loved him for him, and that is what made him happy. That’s all he had ever wanted in life and now he has it. 

After gathering all of the things he needed, he got to work on the dish. Dipping the chicken in egg before bathing it in a parmesan cheese and breadcrumb mixture. With that, he dropped the chicken into a pan, and began to saute it. After about 20 minutes, he had taken a baking pan and poured the sauce into it, then set the chicken inside as well. He smiled to himself as he neatly placed a thin slice of cheese on each piece. He was proud of himself. He was making a nice dinner for him and his boyfriend’s anniversary. He was going to love it. 

It was the tiny pit-pattering of footsteps down the stairs then down the hallway that had Harry quickly throwing himself over the pot to hide what he was cooking. He wanted it to be a surprise.

“Oh, hello dear. I didn’t know you were home. Smells.. Delicious.”


	2. When I Lay My Eyes On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis come in contact for the first time. One boy does everything he can to make the other a little jealous, and he doesn't like it. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is eh. I don't know how I feel about my writing in this chapter. Sorry if it sucks.

“I’m telling you, Hayley.” he shakes his head, fully aware of the fact that she couldn’t see him. “This mess of a relationship that we have going on, isn’t going to work.”

“But, you told me forever!” she whines, it’s evident how close to tears she is, and he swears he can see her pouting through the phone. That’s the thing that he hates most about females. As soon as things don’t go their way, they whine. They complain, and they try to mend the broken. But to Harry, he knew that the horrid whining sound they made wouldn’t help fix a damn thing.

“Yeah, well I guess I lied. Sorry, darlin.” he shrugs. “See you around, maybe.” A low chuckle rolled off of his tongue before he took the phone from his ear, pressing the pad of his thumb to the glowing red ‘end’ button on the screen before tossing the device onto his desk, followed quickly by his two feet being propped up onto his cherry wood desk. Left then right. 

Harry was rich. Filthy rich. Like, millions of pounds beyond millions of pounds, parking valet at his own house, butlers, housekeepers, indoor swimming pool, and a house big enough to fit at least seven families rich. The lot. He had everything he needed, wanted, and more. Well, everything except for a partner, of course. He was 20 years old and has yet to find an interest in any of the people he’s been with. He didn’t feel a spark with one of them. No butterflies in his tummy at the thought of seeing them. No strange urge to buy them gifts and pamper them with kisses and love and surprise dinners and dates. After a while, he had come to terms with the fact that his heart was incapable with loving and gave up. So since then, he used girl after girl for his own entertainment. He saw nothing wrong with it, of course. Most of his friends tried telling him to begin to look for someone to keep a serious relationship with. Someone to settle down with. He never listened. Even if they were right, he was only 20. He needed to live his life for a little while without being tied down by the dangerous ropes of commitment. 

Harry was quickly growing bored of this game. It’s the same thing over and over. He gets off work, he goes home to get himself ready, he goes to some club that he honestly can’t even remember the name of, he has a few drinks, meets a girl that’s drunk off of her ass, they hook up, he asks her out a few times, next thing you know she’s his girlfriend for a week or two, they break up, she’s overly upset, he feels nothing, then the painful cycle happens again. It’s a roller coaster ride that he’s been on for too long, and it’s beginning to make him feel quite queasy. Although, it’s strange. He used to think what he did was so entertaining. He used to love the thrill of different types of girls with him all the time. He loved learning what they liked, the similarities and differences between each other. He loved exploring their bodies inside and out, memorizing every single tattoo, stretch mark, and freckle. Though lately, he’s tired of it. For example, it’s kind of like a new song. You hear it for the first time, and you’re enhanced by it’s beauty, or melody, or whatever it is to like about it. You download it to your phone and listen to it on repeat for days. Soon after, you begin to show it to all your friends, and they love it as well. Next thing you know, you’re sick of listening to the same damned song over and over again, so you delete it and move onto the next top hit of the week. 

Anywho, after a few minutes of thinking to himself, he had pulled his feet off of his desk and called it a night, walking out of his office and up the spiral staircase to his room. He let his fingertips slide along the smooth, finished wood of the railing. It’s dusty. By the time he was shirtless and sitting under the duvet, he realized it was only nine. The night was still young. He was still young. And was going to find something, someone, interesting tonight. Something different and new. A shiny new toy from the toy store. 

A boy. 

 

“One Cape Codder to the boy with the pretty eyes.” Louis grinned, setting the drink gently in front of the male sitting opposite the bar of him. “It’s on the house, love.”

“Well, aren’t you a cheeky one?” said the boy with the chocolate brown eyes. “Thank you, bartender with the luscious hair. Do you have a name?” he asks, lifting the cold glass to his lips, his eyes never leaving the other’s. He could feel the cold drops of condensation against his palm and the pads of his fingers. 

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. But, you can call me whenever.” he smirks, winking and licking his lips before drying his hands on a towel. 

“Oh, wow. That just happened. You’re one for cheesy pick up lines then, yeah?” the boy asked, setting the drink down, but taking the sliced lime off of the glass and giving it a lick. He had really debated on sucking it into his mouth, but he had decided against it. It was too early in the night for that one. 

“Only around special people.” Louis shrugged, wiping part of the bar down with the already damp white cloth. “So, you should be grateful.” he said, raising an eyebrow at him before his eyes shrunk back down to look at the bar that he was currently tidying up. He wasn’t going to give this lad too much satisfaction.

“I think I’m the one who gets to determine how I feel, am I right?” the boy asked, taking another drink of the cold beverage. 

“So, anyways, I never asked your name, babe,” Louis said, disregarding what the other had said before leaning on the counter as he looked over at the him. “What is it?” 

“Zayn Malik.” he nodded, white teeth practically lighting up the room through his lips as he smiled. A pretty smile at that.

“Zayn. Beautiful name for a beautiful guy, am I right?” Louis asks, tilting his head to the side. Whenever he saw another customer come up to the bar, he told Zayn he would be back, before walking away to help the other man. After a few minutes and a ridiculous tip later, the old men that come in really are disgusting sometimes, he came back, smiling like he was before. “Guess who’s back.” he shrugged. 

“Slim shady?”

“You know, I’ve never heard that one before. Point to Zayn for originality.” he shakes his head, sarcasm evident, before looking up, his eyes widening at the sight before him. At the entrance door stood the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He could see his bright green eyes from a few yards away. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he turned away quickly and gave his concentration back to Zayn. 

After a few moments, he heard a deep voice. Probably the deepest he’d heard. “Excuse me, can I have a few Kamikaze Shooters, please?” the man asked, ignoring the fact he was in a conversation, and setting a big hand on the bar, a small smile plastered onto his face. Louis’ eyes immediately fell to look at where the big thud came from. Multiple rings on multiple fingers. Some silver, some gold. Hm. 

“Uh, yeah. One minute.” Louis mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip and racing back to make his shots for him. Louis has never been speechless before. Louis Tomlinson doesn’t get speechless. But, this beautiful man made it happen for the first time in seemingly his entire existence. This random man just made him speechless. This‒ beautifully random man, that he doesn’t even know the name of yet.

After exactly three minutes, he walked back to the man, handing him three of the shooters. It normally doesn’t take him that long to just throw ingredients together in a naturally perfect manner, because let’s face it, everything Louis Tomlinson does is perfect, but for some strange reason he wanted to make the drinks even more perfect for the mystery man. 

“That will be £10.50.” Louis breathed, looking at the boy’s nose so he didn’t have to look at his eyes. They were too intoxicating. In all honesty, he hated feeling this way. Feeling that with just a snap of the guy’s fingers, he would be doing whatever he wanted him to do. He just had that kind of effect on people. All people. Louis was almost sure of it. 

“Keep the change, love.” The man grinned as he handed him a twenty pound note, licking his lips and grabbing his shots, only to walk off elsewhere. Louis felt like a weight was taken off of his shoulders. He didn’t know what happened back whenever the other man was around, but he didn’t like it. And he didn’t want it to happen again. 

 

Harry walked into the most popular gay bar in London. G.A.Y. He couldn’t help but think to himself how original the owners must have felt whenever they came up with the name for the thing. Like, a gay bar called G.A.Y.. Doesn’t get any better than that. Naming a dog D.O.G. might be original than that. 

He walked in, taking in the scenery around him. Shiny floors. Strobe lights. Men everywhere, of course. One in particular was catching his eye. One of the bartenders. After a few more glances around the place, he began walking towards the bar. He couldn’t help but scoff at the kid sitting, casually sipping his fruity drink as he stared longingly into bartender’s eyes. He didn’t even need to get a good look at the kid’s face to know that he was better looking in every way.

Yeah. He was that guy.

“Excuse me,” he began. “Can I have a few Kamikaze Shooters, please?” he asks, leaning over the counter, ignoring the fact that pretty boy with the dark hair and dark eyes was sitting right next to him. 

“Uh, yeah. One minute.” and with that, blue-eyed bartender was gone. 

The three minutes that the male had left them were excruciating. He had to sit there and listen to the boy, which he learned his name was Zayn, go on and on about how it was nice to meet him and all of that stuff. ‘How are you?’ ‘Come here for anything special?’ ‘What’s your name?’ It never ended. Finally, blue eyes came back and handed him his shots. 

After he paid the blue eyes and took his shots, he walked over to another table, almost dropping one of the glasses on the way, but he made it nonetheless. In one piece. 

That night was filled with the two boys stealing glances at each other. Harry would narrow his eyes whenever he would see him talking to Zayn, and Louis would scrunch up his nose every time he saw Harry dancing with a different girl or boy. He would definitely be out there with him if he didn’t have to work. He was willing to leave his conversation with Zayn in order to be the one, the only one, grinding against Harry’s front. The one with Harry’s big hands on his small hips, fingertips gently digging into his skin. Louis had to remind himself he was at work, and was getting paid to do so. It was the only thing keeping him in his place. 

There was even one point where Harry had finished the last of his shots, and he looked over at Louis, to find him looking at him already. Neither of the two broke eye contact, and that made Harry smirk. It was only then that Louis’ eyes widened and he turned away, back to listening to Zayn. He scoffed, knowing it was probably something stupid. 

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t purposely dance with different people that night. He would secretly make sure the blue eyed boy was looking, and then walk up to someone, male or female didn’t happen to matter, and just start dancing. He could see Louis biting his lip from the bar, and he loved it. 

By 11, the bar had stopped serving, which meant Louis was free to go. He had debated whether or not to stay and dance with Harry. But, after Zayn pleaded for him to stay and dance with him, he had decided it was time to go. Plus, he could feel his craving kicking up again. He would have to dance with Harry another night. 

“My apologies, Zayn.” Louis shook his head. “I’m very tired. I need some sleep, yeah? And I kind of just want to go home.” he nodded, smiling softly at the other boy. 

“Okay, but, can I at least have your number?” 

Louis licked his lips as he began to grow frustrated. “Yeah, sure.” he forced a smile, holding his hand out for Zayn’s phone. Once he felt the cold metal against his palm, he was quick to type in the digits and hand it back. “Call me sometime.” he said half-heartedly, nodding before turning on his heel and practically rushing out of the door. 

 

Ten minutes later, Louis was home. He parked his car in his drive and got out, locking it before he walked up the front porch steps and into his house. Once inside, he dropped the keys on the counter and hung up his jacket. It was that time of night again. 

You see, Louis has a problem. More specifically, an addiction. For the past three years, Louis has been taking amphetamines. Amphetamines are a stimulant drug that people use to be more active or alert, and even to lose weight. Which, is exactly what Louis began using them for. Of course, he didn’t plan to become addicted at first. One of his mates had told him that he had been putting on a few pounds, and he didn’t like that. He had heard before that Amphetamines are used to help weight loss because they decrease your appetite, which of course makes you eat less, and then makes you lose weight. Since then, he had been buying them from a guy who knows a guy that knows one of his mates. He never snorts or injects it. He always takes it in pill form. 

Eventually, Louis began to lose weight. And a lot of it. So much that people began to notice. So most of the time, he had to force himself to eat more than he had been. Since then, he has slowed down on how much he takes, because he doesn’t want it to be too noticeable. Although it was hard at first, he knew it had to be done.

But, there was a problem. Louis couldn’t afford it anymore. With paying rent on his apartment, and necessary food shopping, and the fact that he didn’t make as much as he would like to make at work, he barely had enough money to satisfy his druggie needs. He had to make what he had last until he could save up enough to buy some more. He was half tempted to give up the food altogether.

Relaxing with a nice TV show, a glass of water, and a few pills should be enough to get all of the troubles out of his mind. Especially that Harry Styles man.


	3. Bar Tender with the Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets what he wants.. Kind of.

Chapter 2

For Harry, the next day was spent with never ending thoughts of the beautiful boy with the feathery hair and the blue eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about his pretty little body, and his pretty little eyes as he looked up at him. He was much taller than the other. 

So, after hours and hours on end, doing work to try to rid his brain of the seemingly perfect human being, he had come up with a solution. He would just have to get ready and go to that same bar in the night. Then, maybe the same pretty bartender would be working. He could order those same drinks, and then they could talk. That is, if that pesky little raven haired boy wouldn’t be there. He was quite aggravating. 

 

“Look who finally showed up.” Sandy smirked, tilting his head as he poured some liquor into a cup. 

“Oh, can it, Beales.” Louis grunted, grabbing a rag and throwing it over his shoulder. “I’m only five minutes late. That’s the earliest I’ve gotten to work all year. You should be happy that I haven’t overslept and come in an hour late like that one time.” Louis makes a face, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Oh, you mean like that one time that you almost got fired?” Sandy chuckles, finishing up with the drink and handing it to the man across the counter. “Yeah, yeah. I guess I should stop complaining. Maybe you’ll get pissy and come in even later tomorrow, huh?” he pokes the boy in the side, walking past him. 

“You know how I feel about being touched, Beales.” Louis shoots his back a glare, swatting the other’s hand away almost immediately. 

“The name is Sandy, Tomlinson.” he says, walking off. 

“The name is Louis, Beales.” Louis rolls his eyes, leaning against the counter and taking the order of some old guy. Probably late 60’s. He has no clue what the actual hell the man was doing at a bar like the one he worked at. Not a place for ‘older men’. But nonetheless, he took, and gave, his order. 

It wasn’t until he had served three people their drinks when the thought of that man last night formed in his mind. The man with the soft-looking curly hair, and the piercing green eyes. The man with the long fingers and the beautiful inked up body. He was thinking about him so much that he accidentally spilled the cranberry juice for someone’s drink. 

“Shit.” 

“I’ve got it, Tomlinson. Go get that off before it stains, kid.” Sandy said, walking towards him with his towel. 

Louis nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes as if he was coming out of a daze. With that, he turned and walked off to the staff bathroom, grabbing a few paper towels and soaking them with water before dabbing and rubbing on his shirt. After a minute or two, the stain looked about gone. Curse him. Cranberry juice would never come out with just water. He’s basically just ruined a perfectly good shirt for himself. Damn it. He tossed the used towel into the waste bin and walked out, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. 

He’s back.

 

Harry had ended up finishing his work papers earlier than he expected, the thought of seeing the bartender again motivating him to work faster and harder than ever before, and was out of the door by nine. He was wearing his signature tight black skinny jeans, black converse, and a plain white T-Shirt. 

When he stepped into the bar, he looked around. Surprisingly, he didn’t look at the bar first. He looked at the lights coming from the ceiling, and then at all of the people. It was definitely busier than last night. It was then that Harry looked to the bar, only to see that pretty boy with blue eyes was no where to be seen. He had to stop himself from sighing and hunching over. 

But, while he was there, he figured that he might as well grab himself a drink or two. It’d be a shame if his night was a complete waste. 

Good things come to people who wait, because right after he had been handed his drink, he watched as a frail boy easily maneuvered himself around and behind the bar, picking up a seemingly clean, white cloth and swinging it over his shoulder, letting it lie there before he casually walked over to begin making a drink. Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down his backside. Pretty little curves and a nice little bum. 

“Hm.” Harry hummed to himself, licking his lips before taking a sip of his beer. You see, Harry always got what he wanted, and right now, he wants the bartender with the blue eyes. “Em, excuse me?” Harry calls whenever he sees the boy walking away. He stops and a few moments pass before he turns on his heel, looking at Harry. 

“Yes?” he asks. 

“I uhm-” Harry laughs softly. “I was here yesterday, and saw you working. And as you can see,” he gestures to his body with his free hand. “I’m here again today. And now that I see that you are here as well, I was just wondering what your name is?” he asks, a smile plastered onto his face. 

Bartender with the blue eyes shook his head, licking his lips before saying, “Louis. And you?” Two words snapped Harry out of his thoughts. 

“And I what?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“What’s your name, you git.” Louis scoffs. 

Harry would be lying if he didn’t flinch. Better cover it up. “Harry. Harry Styles. But, you can call me whenever.” he grins, winking at him before walking away with his beer. 

Louis almost choked on his own saliva whenever he heard what Harry had said. He really played that card? The, ‘you can call me whenever’ card? That’s his card! He has that one reserved, because obviously, Louis Tomlinson is the only one on planet earth that has used that pick-up line. That’s whenever he realized.

This one is the one. 

 

For the next hour, Harry would go back to the bar, order a drink, and leave without saying a word. He would sip from the bottle as he let different guys dance against him. If he liked to lie, he would say that he didn’t put his hands on their bums, or waists, as they danced together. 

 

By this time, it was past 12:30, and Harry had had a few more drinks than he had planned on having. He had lost track an hour ago of how many guys he had been dancing with. All he knew was that the number kept tossing up higher, and none of the boys ended up being the only one that he wanted pressed against him for the night. Or maybe, longer than just one night. 

Eventually, he had grown bored of toying around with other guys. He wanted Louis, and he wanted him immediately. That’s when he made his way over to the bar, pushing a young guy, not much younger than him, off of the stool across from Louis, and then sitting down in it. 

Louis just stood there, baffled. “Are you fucking ill?” he squinted his eyes at Harry before looking down at the boy that was now slowly standing up. 

“I’m alright, mate.” he shakes his head, looking from Harry, to Louis, then back to Harry. “I’ll just go back to- yeah..” he says, looking back at Louis before making his way back to the dance floor, quickly getting lost in a sea of people. 

“You know, I was trying to make conversation with him before you rudely shoved him out of the stool. You know, you could get kicked out for that. I could kick you out for that. He could complain to the manager, and I could lose my job because I witnessed it happen, and then didn’t kick you out!” he says, voice raising an octave higher. Of course, like usual, Louis was exaggerating just a tiny little bit. 

“Listen, blue eyes, you’re overreacting.” Harry slurred with a soft chuckle. “I’m Harry.”

“Yes, I already know that, genius. You told me only a few hours ago.” 

“I did?” Louis nods. “Oh, I did!” Harry giggles, shaking his head as he leaned back dangerously far before coming back and leaning his chest against the bar. “What do you say about having a few drinks with me, yeah?” he asks. 

“That has ‘bad idea’ written all over it. YOU have bad idea written all over it. You should probably go back to your little dance fest. I saw you over there. You were trying to get my attention, and I can tell.” he smirked, cocking his head to the side. “Now, I have work to do. Money to earn.” he nodded his head over to the dance floor.

“Then earn your money rightfully and get me a beer, would you, cutie?” Harry scrunched up his nose, looking around the room. 

“We have a policy here. We, as workers with responsibility, are supposed to cut someone off whenever we think that they have clearly had enough. And you, beautiful..” he shakes his head, a soft laugh escaping his lips, “have definitely had enough.”

“You don’t know when I’ve had enough. Come dance with me.” Harry said, nodding his head towards the dance floor. No one has ever denied him to this extent. “Seriously, I-”

“Seriously. I have work to do, ass hole.” Louis snapped. 

“Ew. Why don’t we stop with the tone.” Harry scoffed. 

“Listen, if I have time whenever I’m off work, and you’re still here, then we can dance, alright? But as of right now, I’m in popular demand. And-”

“Yeah, and I demand to have you dancing against me.” Harry was brave whenever he was drunk. He was brave even whenever he wasn’t drunk. He reached out, grabbing at the smaller boy’s bony wrist. “C’mon.” 

Louis tugged his hand out from Harry’s grip, and shook his head. “I told you, I’d dance whenever I’m-”

“Louis!” Harry was confused. He didn’t know who the man walking behind the bar and to Louis was, but he figured he was about to find out. 

“Yeah, boss?” Louis asked. Harry could see that Louis was a bit shaken up. He had no idea why. The man leaned over and whispered something into Louis’ ear, and he watched the boy internally groan. 

“Again? Thats’ like the third time in the past two months.” Louis scoffed, shaking his head. “Alright, alright. I’ll be out in a sec.. Let me just.. Finish this.” And as quickly as the man came, he vanished. 

“What’s with that?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head. 

“Nothing. I have to go. Sandy is taking over for me if you want another drink.” Just as he said that, he saw another young and attractive guy walking towards them. Must be Sandy. “I’ll be out.” 

“You’re gonna dance with me?” 

“Not exactly. More.. For you.” 

Harry took a sharp breath in. For him? The hell does that mean? He could only hope that it was something that he wanted, because the next thing Harry knew, the small boy was running off, dropping that damn white cloth onto the bar before running off somewhere he could no longer see him. 

“Are you going to want another dr-”

“Where’s Louis going?” Harry asked, completely cutting the Sandy boy off before he could even finish his sentence. 

“Oh,” the other gave a soft, amused chuckle. “You’ll see real soon.” 

Why was everyone acting like it was some huge secret on where Louis was going? It was beginning to piss him off a little bit. So with that, he shook his head and shooed Sandy off, but stepped off of the bar stool, and made his way over to the dance floor that people were beginning to desert. Some people, couples, stayed, and most walked off somewhere. Back where Louis went. So, he of course followed. 

Whenever he walked into the back area room, which was separated by only an arch shaped hole in the wall with a black, sparkly curtain hanging from the top, he didn’t expect to see what he did. He didn’t know exactly what he expected, but it surely wasn’t what he saw. 

It was a fairly big room. Black, short, and firm carpeting with nice red velvety wallpaper. There were many, many chairs and tables. More chairs, of course. The tables were short and white. Almost see through. The chairs were black leather. Red velvet and black leather. Why. Looking past all of the seating and the people getting settled, there was a stage. It had two poles that went all the way up to the ceiling, although the tops were hidden by darkness the higher they went, getting more and more out of focus the more he tried to focus on the metal. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was drunk or not. Between the poles were three, comfy looking chairs. 

After taking a good, long look around, he had slowly made his way up, taking a seat. Surprisingly, there was a semi good seat towards the front. About three or four rows from the stage. The seats were staggered. Obviously so everyone could have a good view of what was on stage. Harry was beginning to get an idea of what was about to go down. 

Just as his mind began to wander elsewhere, music began to play from somewhere behind the stage, and he saw someone walk on just as the lights went dim. He watched a silhouette strut across the stage to the slow beat of the music. The body was tiny. Frail. Just as the first words were said, the figure slowly sat down in the middle chair, and it was as if they were looking around. As two other men-like figures began to make their way onto the stage from both sides, the lights slowly, painfully slowly, got brighter. But all he could focus on was Louis sitting in the middle chair.


	4. Daddy Gets What Daddy Wants.. And He Wants You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this just kind of happened. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and looking over this chapter. I noticed my grammar is rough as hell. so, bare with me a little. I'm too lazy to fix these chapters, but the upcomming ones should, hopefully, be better.

Harry knew that this boy could, and would be, the death of him.

He could see two other males strutting onto the stage, wearing a buttoned up trench coat and some obviously fake black glasses, and all Harry could concentrate on was the petite boy sitting in the middle chair. The perky little bartender with the fluffy, caramel coloured hair and cerulean eyes that he could look into for hours and never get bored..

He mentally hit himself. So hard he could feel the sharp stinging of skin on skin on his cheek.

Not actually, but it would’ve had a better impact on him is he actually was slapped.

He didn’t know if he was seeing things or not, but it was almost as if Louis could see him over all of the other people in the crowd. Way to be cliche, but it was like he felt like the only person in the room. Not like there were that many, but his eyes locked with the other’s. At least three dozen people in this room, and Louis saw him. He loved it. He felt lightheaded. He didn’t know if the nice buzz he felt was from the multiple shots that he had earlier, or the possibility of him getting drunk off Louis’ gaze. Blue met green and it made a beautiful sensation.

Suddenly, the sound of Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 flooded his ears as he finally tore his eyes from the enticing gaze of the other boy. He flicked his eyes over to the male to the right. He was a big guy. Well, bigger than Louis of course. He had nice, defined biceps and chiseled facial features that he could see perfectly clear from where he was sitting. Fine, light coloured stubble traveled up the lower half of his face, seemingly starting at the end of his jaw, and meeting in the middle above his lips, which were a beautiful pink colour, and at his chin.

It was almost painful for Harry to once again, skip over Louis and look to the left side of the stage. The third dancer wasn’t as good looking as Louis and right-side-guy, but he still wasn’t someone that Harry would pass up. He shamelessly let his eyes wander up and down the man’s body. Dark, dark brown hair, if not black. Abnormally bright green eyes. He didn’t know how he felt about those. Kind of creepy. Even though the man wasn’t looking directly at him, he felt as though his stare was piercing through his own body. As if just one look from the sexy stripper could kill him in an instant. This one had no facial hair. A little boring, but, what are you gonna do. He wishes that he could see more of their bodies, but the coats restricted him from doing so.

As soon as he heard the melodic sound that is Adam Levine’s voice, the men stood up from the chairs that they at one point sat down in, and turned towards each other.

_Just shoot for the stars_   
_If it feels right_   
_And aim for my heart_   
_If you feel like_

They walked towards each other, meeting right in front of Louis so the boy was no longer visible.

_And take me away_   
_And make it OK_   
_I swear I’ll behave_

The two are suddenly on their knees in front of Louis, and the smaller male is standing up between them.

_You wanted control_   
_So we waited_

Louis bends down, putting a small finger underneath Boy Number 1’s chin, and tilting his head up.

_I put on a show_   
_Now I make it_

Louis straightens up, turning around and quickly unbuttoning his coat and letting it slide mercilessly off his shoulders, falling dangerously close to his arse, almost revealing it. Harry didn’t notice that he was biting his lip until he tasted the flow of liquid crimson on his tongue.

_You say I’m a kid_   
_My ego is big_   
_I don’t give a shit_

The coat was back on Louis’ shoulders before Harry could even think, and then he was pushing past the two and walking to another side of the stage.

_And it goes like this_

Their following him.

_Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you_   
_Kiss me till’ you’re drunk and I’ll show you_

They both grab at Louis, one sliding an arm around the small boy’s waist, the other pressing his palms to Louis’ clothed chest. _  
_

_All the moves like jagger_   
_I’ve got the moves like jagger._   
_I’ve got the moves like jagger_

Their hands are all over him as he tilts his head back, and Harry doesn’t like it.

_I don’t need to try to control you_   
_Look into my eyes and I’ll own you_

Louis pulling them towards the center again by the collars.

_Maybe it’s hard_   
_When you feel like_   
_You’re broken and scarred_   
_Nothing feels right_

The men tugging Louis both ways, as if an act of jealousy. That might as well be Harry right now.

_But when you’re with me_

Their walking to the chairs.

_I’ll make you believe_

Their behind the chairs.

_That I’ve got the key._

Louis’ coat falls completely off of him, and Harry wants to pull his hair out. His whole body is visible, except for the one part of him that Harry actually wants to see. His hips. Damn.

_So get in the car_   
_We can ride it_

The men are at Louis’ side

_Wherever you want_   
_Get inside it_

Louis’ trench coat is back over his shoulders as he walks around the chair, buttoning up only the bottom half before sitting down, legs spread apart, sadly, Harry can only see his legs and his chest once again.

  
_You wanna steer_   
_I’m shifting gears_

The men are behind him

_I’ll take it from here_

Their hands are once again on him. One on his chest, on his neck, on his thigh, and one slipping underneath the trench coat.

Harry looks around before reaching down and palming himself from the awful, restricting fabric of his jeans.

_And it goes like this_

Their hands are off of him.

_Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you_   
_Kiss me til’ you’re drunk and I’ll show you_   
_All the moves like jagger_   
_I’ve got the moves like jagger_   
_I’ve got the moves like jagger_

Louis is up now, walking over to Boy Number 2.

_I don’t need to try to control you_   
_Look into my eyes and I’ll own you_

Now, Louis’ body is against his body.

_You wanna know_   
_How to make me smile_   
_Take control own me just for the night_

All three men are in front of their chairs now, unbuttoning their coats.

_If I share my secret_   
_You’re gonna have to keep it_

Once their all unbuttoned, they move one side of the coat, to reveal themselves, only to cover themselves up with the other side of the coat.

 _Nobody else can see this_  
They do it again.

_So watch and learn_   
_I wont show you twice_   
_Take control_   
_Ooh, baby rub me right_

The men are walking back to Louis, buttoning up their coats and pressing their palms to Louis’ chest, pushing him back to his chair before he’s sitting down again.

_But if I share my secret_   
_You’re gonna have to keep it_   
_Nobody else can see this_

Louis is taking off his coat.

_And it goes like this_

Just then, Louis is throwing his coat off of his body, leaving himself completely exposed before the music shuts off and the guys reach over, shoving both of their hands forward to cover him up, and just look at the crowd with devilish smirks. Everyone whoops and hollers, a few whistles here and there as he sees faint camera flashes go off from multiple directions.

Once all the lights are out on stage and the curtains are closing, Harry stands up and walks with a determined face towards the back of the stage. When there, he saw one of the guys that was in the crowd talking to pretty Boy Number 1 with the facial hair. So, that left Boy Number 2. Not his first option, but he’d settle. It isn’t like he was looking for a good time out of this. Just, to see.

After looking around and seeing Louis nearby, he had made his way over to Boy Number 2, whose name he learned was Josh, and tilted his head once in front of him.

“Hello.” He grinned.

“Why, hello there. Enjoy the show?” Josh asked with a smile.

“Enjoy is an understatement. I loved it.” Harry grinned, licking his lips.

“I was just wondering if I was able to request a.. private session with someone?” he asked, tipping his head slowly to the other side before running his fingertips up the other’s bicep. Josh smirked.

“Well, we don't normally, but we have, and we will.” Josh nodded, setting a large hand on Harry’s hip. “What would you like?”

“Oh, just a simple lap dance s’ all.”

“That can be arr-”

“I’ve got ‘im.” A small voice interrupted, pushing Josh’s hand off of Harry’s hip. “I’ve got him. Boss wants you.” he says again, looking into Josh’s eyes almost.. challengingly?

“Alright, Lou. Don’t gotta be so pushy.” Josh scoffs, shaking his head before walking past Harry, not failing to run his hand not-so-accidentally against Harry’s thigh. “Glad you enjoyed the show. Come back again.” he grinned, and walked away.

“Yeah, Lou. Don’t gotta be so pushy.” Harry says with a tilt of the head before being dragged away by the collar.

“Shut up.” Louis hissed.

 

Once in the back, back room, Harry was shoved onto a chair and had only a second to gather his thoughts before Louis was swinging a leg over his, and straddling, chest against chest. “You wanted me to dance with you, ‘arry?” the boy smirked, tilting his head before leaning into Harry’s space. His breath smelt of mint and cigarette smoke. “Well, let’s dance, yeah?”

“Why the sudden change of mind, Louis?” He smirked, tilting his head to the side. He hadn’t exactly expected his little plan to work, but boy oh boy, it did. “And I didn’t know you had moves like that, Mr. Bartender. Seeing you up on that stage completely changed my perspective.”

“I know you did that on purpose.” Louis hisses, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and slowly moving his hips up, rolling them down against Harry’s. “I know that you purposefully asked Josh for this whenever I was around.”

“Don’t get too cocky, Louis. You have no idea why I did this.” Harry says, biting down on his bottom lip as he looks up at the boy on his lap. The boy whose normally bright blue eyes are now a dark, bottom of the ocean blue.

“I know exactly why, Harold.” Louis growls in his ear, rolling his hips down against Harry’s again. “Or is it just a coincidence that you casually checked your surroundings before you asked him. Or, that you glanced over at me at least twice as you complimented him on how well he did in the show, huh? How about how well I did?” he smirked, sliding a hand up his back and down his collar bone.

“s’just a coincidence.” Harry breathed, licking his lips.

“And that’s just a load of bullshit, big boy, and you know damn well.” Louis hissed, sitting down still in his lap before making a few small thrusting motions against him.

“My name is Harry. Not Harold.” He grunts, moving his hands from Louis’ thighs to his hips, the pads of his fingers digging into the bone there.

“Don’t like when I call you Harold, Harold?” Louis just smirked, tilting his head and jutting his bottom lip out in mock sympathy for the boy beneath him. Without warning, Harry jerked his hips up, and Louis gasped a little bit.

“No, because I don’t know who Harold is, Louis.” Harry snarled, making sure to punctuate the ‘s’ at the end of his name. “And that was just immature.” Louis just scoffed.

“I’ll show you how _mature_ I can be, then.”


End file.
